<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to suit your style by DanFanRonpa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949385">to suit your style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa'>DanFanRonpa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP/Dream Team Stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Scaring your friends with a new sword style pog, Swordfighting, Swords, no beta we die like jack manifold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno comments on Dream's fighting style. Dream scares some people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost &amp; Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP/Dream Team Stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to suit your style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your choice of weapon is a wonder," Techno says one time during a duel. It's nothing serious, just a simple spar. Neither of them is going at it seriously. Dream didn't even have a shield and Techno hadn't used his rocket launcher. </p><p>Dream frowns and tilts his head to convey his confusion since the mask covered his face, "What d'you mean?" </p><p>"Well, it's just you use a one-handed axe and a shield." He replies, easily parrying a strike to his left and evading a kick aimed to his head. "It's strange. It's only weighing you down." </p><p>"I mean, I guess..." Dream hums, flipping back as Techno swung his sword, only just avoiding a hit. "I'm only using it because of the equal amount of offence and defence." </p><p>"I think I have a solution." Like that, Techno ends the fight, taking Dream by surprise as he ran in, kicking the (slightly) younger man to the ground and holding his sword to his neck, hovering just above the skin. </p><p>"Jesus--! Uh, yeah? What-- Um..." Dream held his hands up in mock surrender, accepting Techno's hand when he offered it. "What's your... solution?" </p><p>He smirked. "A different kind of sword. One suited to your agility and speed. Maybe it'll help you actually beat me in a duel." </p><p>Dream sputtered, waving his arms in the air as he protested and yelled, "What!? I've beaten you plenty of times, okay!? Maybe not as much as you -- but still!" </p><p>"D'you wanna know or not?" Dream glares at him, lips protruding slightly as he crossed his arms and huffed. He nodded curtly. It made Techno's lips quirk up. He knew Dream wasn't mad at him - he'd made sure Techno knew that after the first ten or so times. "What you need is a lighter sword and no axe or shield." </p><p>They entered the house, Phil and Wilbur greeting them, Tommy at Tubbo's. Dream gave his own form of greeting while Techno simply nodded at them. Neither was bothered by his lack of words, already used to his usual silence. </p><p>"I get the no shield things - 'cause shields weigh me down - but why no axe and why a lighter sword?" Dream asks when they go into Technoblade's room, already sitting on the soft carpet and removing his mask. "The damage dealt would decrease, right?" </p><p>"That is true." He agreed, taking off his own piglin mask and sitting on the floor. He never felt right sitting on the bed when someone else sat on the carpet. </p><p>"Maybe I should just work on my strength." Dream offers, crossing his legs. "Then, I could use the same sword I'm used to making, right?" </p><p>"Sort of." Techno goes to his chest and shuffles through all sorts of weapons he had when he was eighteen and searching for the most comfortable weapon. Of course, he settled with a heavy one-handed sword and, occasionally, a two-handed axe. "Ah-ha!" He grinned when he finally got to what he wanted. He turned to Dream and threw him the sword. </p><p>Dream caught it with ease, unsheathing the sword and examining the blade. The grip was long enough for one hand but not enough for two. There was a curving design spinning over the guard, arching over the grip and ending at the pommel. Just above the guard were two circles, the top of it being where the curved design started. The blade was thinner than what he usually used, it starting the same width size as the handle and slowly shrinking. </p><p>He pressed a finger lightly against the flat edge of the tip. He flicked it, watching as the blade bounced and wobbled from the pressure. The first half of the blade stood strong, only vibrating slightly. The latter half, however, was far more flimsy, shaking and jumping in the air. Dream dragged his finger against both sides of the blade, one feeling much sharper than the other. A false edge and a true edge, then. </p><p>He frowned and looked at Techno, "A rapier? You sure?" </p><p>Techno grinned and nodded. "You can alter it however you want, but that's the basic design. Follow it." He shut the chest with a small thud. "Or just replicate it entirely but with netherite. I'm sure you don't wanna carry around a measly iron sword." </p><p>Dream hummed, smiling at the weapon in his hand with wonder. "I think I'll study this one too. I use iron a lot in the manhunts. I'll try in every material until it becomes second nature." He stored the rapier in his inventory with a satisfied look in his eyes. </p><p>Techno smiled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Manhunt was a wonder. Some were sceptical about it, claiming that it was probably fake and scripted. But most didn't have a problem. They loved it, in fact. </p><p>The series was recorded using a camera function Fundy generously coded. It was from the third point of view, showing both the hunters and Dream and whatever they were doing. Sometimes, very rarely, they held one live wherein the audience could comment on what was <em>happening</em> without alerting the participants.</p><p>Like now. </p><p>Dream was running into the forest after hitting Sapnap (so, the usual, thus far). They all sort of expected this by now, but the suddenness of the actions still got them every time. Everything went as usual. They found a village and raced to get the items, Dream managing to get a hay bale and the blacksmith with a single pair of iron boots, a few apples, a few logs, three iron ingots and an iron pick. The others got the iron golem and the rest of the hay bales.</p><p>But then things changed when Dream made his sword. </p><p>
  <em>Lmao wt?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg asuna!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lol sap gogy bad and ant r fucking ded</em>
</p><p>
  <em>THATS SO FLIMSY!! WTH DRE??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>why is it so thin?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>did he fail in making the sword?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Imagine not knowing what a rapier is. Couldn't be me</em>
</p><p>"What is that!?" Sapnap yelled when he saw Dream holding up a rapier, grinning maliciously. He held up his wooden sword, staring at the confidence in Dream's pose. </p><p>"Oh no." Ant mumbled. "Guys, we have to run!" </p><p>"Why?" George raised a brow, training his sword. "We could probably take him on. He doesn't even have a shield!" </p><p>"'Cause he doesn't need it, you muffins!" Bad yelled, rushing to do exactly as Ant said. "That sword style benefits without a shield!"</p><p>Paling, the two looked at where Dream smirked. Sapnap cleared his throat. "Yeah, no, I'm not so sure about this fight--" He was cut off as, suddenly, Dream was there, the blade just about missing his shoulder. "NO! DREAM!" He backed up. </p><p>Dream frowned and looked at his blade. "Still not used to it, I guess..." He muttered but quickly raised his sword once more, ready to charge at any given moment. </p><p>"U-Uh, Dream?" Sapnap stuttered, backing away slowly with his hands raised. "Mercy?" </p><p>"Run, you idiots!" Bad yelled, already two or three chunks away. They're quick to follow, screaming and running away as the chat goes wild at the scene. </p><p>"COME HERE, SAPNAP!" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the comfort of his home, Techno watches the live video of Dream hunting the hunters (per usual). Tommy and Wilbur are yelling together, cheering Dream on, while Phil simply laughs at the sight. </p><p>Techno sighs and sinks into the sofa chair. "I think I made a mistake."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>